Darkness
by xXxSoulKeeperxXx
Summary: Link had always been scared of the Dark, even when he was a child, and being a grown-up certainly didn't excuse him of his fear. (Friendship story involving Sheik and Link, centres in the Shadow Temple. Sheik is his own person.)


I wrote another Friendship fic, but where Sheik is a mother-hen of sorts. I imagine when he's more in his element he's more willing to come out- and therefore is more willing to hold or generally be more affectionate in the dark. In broad daylight however, he's as stoic as a potato.

So yeah, tell me what'cha think owo

* * *

Darkness.

Link had always been scared of the dark, and simply because he was older now didn't excuse his childhood fear. The only problem is that darkness was everywhere, in every corner, and not even light could block out every shadow in the world.

The darkness is cold, it shrouds him, and Link is terrified.

A shiver pulses through his body, warmth leaving his form as he looks around bewildered, trying to find some source of light within this place- but his efforts are in vain as he realises that it's simply too dark. So he sits on the sticky floor, his arms around his knees tightly as he allows himself to cry, his body shaking as his quiet sobbing still somehow echoes in the tight room.

He wishes he could wake up, and softly whispers for somebody to just _help him_ because he's too scared to move.

A hand places on his shoulder—The hero freezes, begging to the Goddesses that it's not a monster, that's it's not one of those beasts Navi called a Dead Hand-... Navi?.. Where had Navi gone? In his panic he didn't even notice she wasn't around.

A small voice hushes him as arms wrap around his form, he feels the other's eyes on him, and a padded hand touches his cheek. All of his fears seem to melt as he's pulled closer to the warm body, and he sniffles in a manner he can only deem pathetic.

"Who knew the Hero of Time was scared of the Dark?" The voice muses and Link can't help but nuzzle closer into the firm chest. He simply needs comfort right now and the arms seem to give him a gentle squeeze in understanding. "Though I suppose the fear is irrational in my own eyes, considering Darkness is my element," A small half-chuckle resonates through the darkness of the room, but it's not condescending, no... It's light and friendly, one of understanding and slight compassion.

Another hand runs through Link's hair, and the Hero is not afraid to allow more tears to seep from his eyes, even as the Sheikah holds him.

"The darkness is not something you should be afraid of..." The Sheikah begins to explain, "Understand the darkness and what lurks in it, and you will never be scared of it... The Darkness is a veil of truth and ignorance, and it's our job to see through it for what it is. Treat it like a friend, and it will come to love you as well," Link is willing to call all of his strength to say that was complete and utter Horse droppings- but a part of it rings true, and who is he to question the man who has grown up in the darkness all of his life?

Link nods a little but he still believes he's not ready for the darkness, even as the Sheikah presses what seems like a kiss to his forehead- melting his troubles away once more- the Hero thinks that maybe he shouldn't have just rushed in.

"... Sheik?" He manages to strangle out of his own vocal chords, only to be met with a soft hum, "Will you... Guide me through the Darkness?" Link wants to slap himself for his childish question, why would he ask such a thing- he's supposed to be a Hero, afraid of nothing, but here he is asking Sheik to hold his damn hand.

Though, to his surprise, the Sheikah seems to nod.

"It's been a while since I've gone through the Shadow Temple, I supposed I'll reminisce to myself as I guide you," Though, Link can easily tell it's just an excuse to agree to help- since Sheik isn't technically supposed to be holding his hand through his quest... But he supposes that when he's as cowardly as this, he needs all the help he can get.

He feels the arms leaving him and instantly Link wants to freeze up, but he's not given the chance as the Sheikah hauls him up and gently grips his wrist. "Do not expect me to do this with the remainder of your quest, Link," comes the harsh- if not scolding- tone from his Guide, and with a small voice the Hero pathetically makes a small affirmative noise.

Sheik then leads him further into the Darkness.

Even though he's not truly scared now that his Guide is here, he still can't help the small ebbs of fear as the voices around him slowly get louder and louder.

Sheik chuckles; and Link swears the other man can read his thoughts.

He's definitely never coming back here again.


End file.
